


Time and Time Again

by KatsInSpace



Series: Time and Time Again [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, au where keller wasn't a criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows this well dressed man with the flirty smile is just trouble, but no matter what he does, he won't leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Time Again

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Matthew Keller wasn't a criminal and stayed in Scotland. And I don't really know his history so I'm kind of making it up. And I'm not familiar with Scotland either.

Matthew Keller had grown up in the more rural side of Scotland despite his father being a steelworker. His mother on the other hand, was more of the traditional, stay at home moms. While she did that, she had her own crops she would tend to, like many others would. He also had an older brother.

Matthew didn't have much to say about him in all honesty. His brother, Andrew, was the typical older and successful sibling. Awards, sports team, social life, the likes.

Matthew on the other hand, wasn't nearly as “wonderful” or “special” as Andrew had been. He himself is smart, sure, but not _nearly_ as much as Andrew. Matthew barely just made B's while Andrew was pulling A's in honor classes. So it was no wonder that he became an accountant and moved to London.

He on the other hand was a welder.

But Matthew was no idiot. You couldn't fool _him_ very easily. Back in high school, while he worked jobs here and there, had ran with a few of the wrong people. He got himself into a few fights and made himself some enemies. So he learned to tell when people were up to no good.

And this guy? The brunet with pretty blue eyes and that smile, looking his age? He's _clearly_ trouble. Matthew didn't know what but that guy stuck out like a sore thumb. It wasn't that his clothes were off, because he dressed like everyone else. Well, everyone as in the “rich people” everyone else. But it was most likely the way he looked, it was something that he couldn't change.

“Can I help you with something?” Matthew decided to check it out. He didn't know why because he usually avoided getting into trouble so he wouldn't be fired again.

The man looked up at him, surprise in his eyes before quickly disappearing in place of a wide smile.

Matthew immediately knew that his smile was fake.

“Just looking around,” he replied beaming, tilting his head a little with a friendly-looking face. “Do you happen to know where I can shop for some clothes?”

Matthew made an obvious glance at his clothes – they were clearly very new – and rose an eyebrow, looking back at his eyes.

“George,” the man greeted, extending his hand, that fake smile still on his face.

Matthew casts a reluctant look at his hand but takes it anyway. “Ian,” he told the man, because if the other was using a fake name, he sure as hell wouldn't tell him his own. “Nice to meet you George. Can I ask what you're looking for?”

“Just some souvenirs for a friend.”

“People usually go to Edinburgh,” Matthew notes.

“You're implying that I'm not from here.”

“I hate to break it to you, but it's obvious you're not from here,” Matthew notices his jaw tense for just a moment. “So you going to tell me your actual name?”

“Depends,” George's expression changes, now a little more serious but still playful.

“On what?”

“If I get your name.”

Matthew smirks. “What makes you think that I didn't?”

George paused, shifting feet to rest his weight on. “You don't look like an Ian,” he says thoughtfully.

Matthew just laughs and shakes his head.

“So how about it?" George asks lightly.

Matthew looks at him for one last moment before turning around. He could feel George's eyes on him as he walked away.

“Can I at least get a name?” Matthew could hear him ask just before he started to take his steps.

“Not a chance!” He called back, not bothering to turn around.

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

After that time, Matthew doesn't see George again. At least not for awhile.

Matthew ended up having to stay back after one of his coworkers screwed up. He was bitter about having to stay another two hours, especially not being paid for it, but he figured it would help him get in better grace with his boss.

“See you tomorrow Matthew,” Mathias, one of the few people he was friends with, greeted.

Matthew just waved him off as he stepped out.

“So you're names Matthew.”

Matthew looked to the source of the voice and sees George leaning against the wall opposite of his work. He doesn't bother to sigh or ignore him. He knows that George is one of those people that were used to getting what they want and would not give up. So against the better of his judgment, he approaches him.

“Do I want to know how you found me?” Matthew asks. He knew how other people would have found their targets, the more violent people, but he had a feeling that George was one of those passive types.

George pushes himself off the wall, getting closer to him. “Just passing through,” he claimed, glancing at his work. “So you're a welder?”

Matthew decides not to answer him. “What are you doing here George?”

“Please,” he said, gently placing a hand on his forearm. “Call me Neal.”

Matthew chooses to ignore his hand at first. “Okay _Neal,_ ” Matthew starts. “Any reason you're in this humble town yet again?”

Neal, without taking his eyes off him, says, “I love the view this town gives me.”

Matthew, again, ignores his hand, feeling his thumb gently move back and forth against his skin. He also chooses to ignore the shiver he feels up his spine as Neal rubs his hand on his arm.

Matthew knows what Neal means. “Not much of a view,” he replies, referring to a completely different thing.

“Oh don't sell yourself so short,” Neal shifts his hand to his back, stepping closer to him. His hands slips closer to his hip, sliding down so his fingers would barely touch the hem of his work pants.

Now that was something Matthew couldn't pass. He steps out of Neal's hold. “I hope you're trying to steal my wallet,” he says half-seriously. “And if not, at least buy me dinner first.”

Neal gave him a suggestive look. “Know any good places to eat?”

Matthew decides to just give him a look at that lame line. He expected Neal to be more suave, looks like he was wrong. He decides to end this conversation by turning to leave.

But of course, Neal decides to follow him. “Where are you headed?” He asks, strolling at his side.

“Home,” he states bluntly. Not really, at least no yet. He needed to pick up some groceries before heading back. Having stayed with his parents to take care of them, he needed to keep the house well stocked.

“Let me walk you home,” Neal insisted.

Matthew scoffs. “So you can find out where I live? No thanks.” It takes him awhile but he manages to lose Neal and go about his afternoon.

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

Matthew gets home after another long shift. He doesn't expect his parents to be in the living room, enjoying some tea and biscuits with a guest. He looks over and doesn't know why he's surprised to see Neal in his living room.

Matthew groans to himself and removes his work book, placing them to the side.

“Oh Matthew,” his father called when they notice he had just arrived home. He places his teacup down. “Go change and come join us!”

“Your friend is a delight!” His mother comments.

Matthew holds back a glare at the man beaming at him. “I'll be right over,” he mumbles, moving to his room to change out of his work clothes. He didn't really want to face the man who had essentially invaded his life. He came out of nowhere and was pushing himself in closer. But his parents would come up and get him so he had no choice.

Matthew strips off his shirt and pulls off his pants. He puts it into the laundry basket to wash later and changes into a polo and jeans. He walks back out and joins them. He takes a seat in the arm chair, picking up a cup and pouring himself some tea.

“George is a very nice young man,” his mother comments again.

Neal just smiles and gives a laugh. “Thank you Mrs. Keller.”

' _He knows my name now,_ ' Matthew thinks irritably, giving Neal a glare as his own parents were distracted. He bites back a comment by taking a sip of his tea.

“I didn't know you had a brother Matty,” Neal glances at him, a smirk being hidden by a smile.

Matthew doesn't comment, still glaring at him. The man acted as if they had been close friends.

“Oh yes, his older brother Andrew,” his mother comments.

“He's an accountant in London,” his father says proudly.

“Yeah,” Matthew mutters. “We're pretty proud of him.” Before anyone could say anything, he continues. “Hey Georgie,” he says. “Wanna grab the bite you mentioned earlier?”

“What's the rush?” Neal said with a smile.

“I just wanted to take you up on that offer you mentioned.” He didn't actually want to, but he couldn't tell Neal outright to leave.

Neal just gave a smile that Matthew could have sworn that he had been gloating. “Yeah, sure,” Neal stands. “Thank you mister and misses Keller for the tea and biscuits.”

“Anytime,” they smiled.

Matthew slips on a different pair of shoes as Neal puts his on.

“Don't wait up,” Neal jokes lightly as Matthew closes the door.

Matthew strode away from his house. He stops in his tracks, turning around at the end of his driveway. “You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?”

Neal just stared at him, not a falter in his expression. “Are we still up for that dinner?”

“Just stay away from my house and my family,” he turns away and starts down the street. “I know a place where we can go.”

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

“That place looks nice,” Neal points out.

Matthew doesn't even have to stop to know what Neal means. “Can't afford it,” he comments.

Matthew often wondered what his life would have been like if Andrew had been the one to stay back, and if he himself had left Scotland. If he had went along with the plans his friends back in high school made, would he have gone down that path too?

Matthew _may_ have eyed out some of the finer things in life, but he knew it didn't match his lifestyle.

“Then I'll pay.”

Matthew stops, almost making Neal trip over him. He looks up at him with doubt. “You'll _pay_ for it?” He asks reluctantly.

Neal nods.

“How do I know you're not just going to run, leaving me with the bill?”

“Wow,” Neal comments. “You're not very trusting, are you?”

“Can I trust you or not?” Matthew asks, not bothering to answer his question.

“Okay, what about this,” Neal offered, shifting a little to pull a few things off himself. “Hold onto the passport I'm using to get out of the country.”

“You could just have another,” he didn't bother to grab the passport.

“My phone?” Matthew still didn't take it. “Here, have my wallet too. Even if I leave, you could pay for it yourself.”

Matthew took the wallet, checking inside to see a couple hundreds. He took the passport too. “I'll let you keep your phone.”

Neal just gave a smile. “How kind of you,” he joked lightly.

“Lead the way,” Matthew motioned in.

Neal pushed the door open, holding it open for him. “Table for two,” he told the host. After being seated, they both look at the menu.

It's not something that Matthew would have to worry about. He usually just made his own breakfast and lunch, then returned home with dinner being made.

“See something you like?”

Matthew glances up from the menu, seeing Neal staring right back at him with a gleam in his eye. He just shrugs. “What do you suggest?”

“Whatever they suggest,” Neal awaits their waiter.

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

Matthew doesn't see Neal again for awhile and he starts to question himself when he realizes he was expecting for Neal to show up. He had no clue why he wanted to see Neal but he did anyway.

Matthew would glance for Neal after he was done with work and when he went home. He looked for him when he was out shopping for groceries or out with his coworkers. He couldn't help but look for Neal wherever he went.

So when Neal finally appeared, he couldn't hold back the smile on his face. “Neal, it’s been awhile,” he greeted him, somehow sounding a lot nicer than usual.

“Sorry I can't visit more often,” Neal gave him an apologetic smile that Matthew didn't question, just accepted it. “If I could, I'd be here more often.”

“Then why don't you?” Matthew couldn't help himself. “It wouldn't be unwanted.”

Neal smiles, getting what Matthew was saying. “How about you come with me?” He suggested.

“And leave this wonderful view?” Matthew jokes, motioning all over the place.

In all honesty, Matthew often thought about what it would be like to visit other places instead of staying in Scotland all his life. He would liked to have seen other countries, see the world. But again, not in his life time.

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

Matthew kind of liked Neal hanging around. So much that even his coworkers and other friends noticed.

“So where's that friend of yours?” Mathias brought up after work. He along with Matthew and a few of their coworkers, met up at a bar for a drink or two.

“George right?” Anthony asked.

“How should I know?” Matthew took a gulp of his drink. “Probably off traveling.” Despite how much time they spent together, Matthew didn't actually know what he did. Neal had never told him. All Matthew knew was that it was trouble.

“ _Traveling?_ ” Anthony emphasized. “Rich huh?”

“It's for his job,” Matthew stated.

“ _Man,_ ” Mathias said with a sigh. “What I wouldn't give to have his job.”

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

“Keller!”

Matthew stopped his work, looking up from his station. He looks directly at his boss who was staring at him. When his boss motions for him, he follows right into his office.

“Yes Mr Kirkland?” Matthew stepped inside, seeing two men standing inside the office. He glances at them for a moment before staring back at his boss.

“These two are from InterPol-”

Matthew prevents himself from going rigid.

“And they'd like to speak with you about something.”

Matthew glances at them.

“Matthew Keller?” One of them asked.

“Yeah?” He asks.

“Is there any place we can speak privately?”

“There's a conference room down the hall,” Mr Kirkland announced. “Matthew can show you.”

Matthew nodded. “Right this way,” he motioned toward the door. He didn't know why they needed to talk to him, but he had a feeling why. He lead them down the hall, turning into the empty conference room. Which was pretty small in all honesty.

Matthew allows them inside first, shutting the door. “Something you needed to talk about?”

“Mr Keller, are you aware of the global art thefts going on, in the past few years?” Agent One asked.

Matthew was aware of a few of them. He heard them from his coworkers and some bar goers. He didn't really know the details. “A little, yes,” he answered honestly.

“These crimes were committed by a con man, someone who is able to trick people into trusting them. They can do it in a variety of ways, complimenting, befriending, even flirting,” he explained.

“What does this have to do with me?” Matthew interrupts.

“Do you know a man named Neal Caffrey?” Agent Two asks. “According to our sources, he has been seen around town a few times.”

' _It's_ that _Neal, isn't it?_ ' Matthew thinks to himself. “Can I ask what he looks like?”

Agent Two pulls out a picture from his suitcase. He shows it to him. The paper displayed a grainy black and white security cam photo of a man. It was fuzzy but Matthew could tell who that was.

Matthew just shook his head. “No, sorry.”

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

It's not long before Neal shows up again. Matthew has always wondered why he ever bothered to come back again.

“Hey Matthew,” Neal said with a smile.

Matthew pauses for a moment. “Hey Caffrey,” he greeted, not moving from where he stood near the grocery store.

Neal seemed to go rigid. Which was odd considering his profession. He kept silent.

Matthew continued. “InterPol came by asking about you,” Matthew paused. “If I were any another person, I would have dropped you long ago and sold you out to them.”

Neal is a con man, Matthew knows it. He knows that Neal had done many things to have _InterPol_ come after him. Meaning other governments were after him too.

“I feel a “but” coming,” Neal muttered.

“But what I don't get, is that you still bother coming here again,” Matthew states.

Neal would have to be extremely careful to ensure he was not caught.

“You're on the run from many people but you risk getting caught by coming here.”

Matthew knew how it sounded. But Neal is a conman. They trick people into trusting them to get what they want.

“What do you gain from coming back?” Matthew demanded.

“I told you,” Neal says to him. “I love the view.”

Matthew crosses his arms.

Neal sighs. “If you want me to leave, I'll leave. Just tell me and I'll go.”

Matthew didn't really know what to think of Neal at that point. All he knew was that he still wanted Neal to come back. “I've already lied to InterPol about you.”

But he knew better. “It's better if you don't come back.”

Neal glances to the side and just nods, head hanging heavy.

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

Matthew didn't actually expect for Neal to stop visiting. He did kind of miss him, but it was better this way. He knew Neal was trouble, he just hadn't expected him to be _InterPol_ trouble. Now that was just too much for him to handle. He had himself and his parents to take care of.

Matthew just went on doing what he did before Neal came along. Honestly, he did still kind of expect him to show up any day but he knew that Neal wouldn't show.

After getting back from the grocery store, he sees someone standing just before his house. He didn't want to assume but Matthew knew that person was waiting for him.

Matthew approaches them and stops in front of them. “Can I help you?”

The short bald man looks up at him with suspicion. “Matthew Keller,” he says it as more of a statement than a question.

“I'm assuming you're a friend of Neal's,” he says with a sigh. Matthew assumes that this technically counts since Neal himself didn't come.

“How observant,” he says plainly. “Listen,” he says firmly. “Ever since you pulled your little stunt with him, he has been failing our missions.”

Matthew just stares at him. Was he really blaming it on him? “What do you want _me_ to do about it?”

“ _Anything_ to get him back on track,” he states. “Make up, forgive him, plead for forgiveness; I don't care what, just get him back on track.”

“I'd rather not mess with someone who's on the bad side of many governments,” Matthew informs him firmly. He attempts to pass him, but is blocked by the man.

“He told me what happened,” the man explained. “Neal _does_ genuinely like you.”

Matthew opens his mouth to speak but the other man just cuts him off.

“And _before_ you say something, he _does,_ ” he says. “I know you know it's not completely out there.”

Matthew pauses for a moment before continuing. “It's not that he does or not,” he explains. “It's that I'd rather avoid the trouble. Neal is being watched, and while I appreciate how dedicated he is, it's not going to work out. Now, can I go put these away?” He lifts the bags he had been holding.

The man sighs and steps to the side. “Expect for me to be back.”

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

Matthew gets to work one day, a box appearing in his work station.

“Who's it from?” Mathias asks, crowding into his area.

“Can I have some space to check?” He asks irritably. Although, he had a feeling who it was from.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, taking a few steps back.

Matthew tears into the box. He spots a small figurine inside it.

“Whoa! Looks expensive,” Mathias comments.

' _Expensive probably means stolen,_ ' he thinks to himself. He closes the flaps on the box. “I'll take care of it later.” He didn't know what to do with it. What if it had been stolen? He didn't want his fingerprimts on it.

“Shame, it looks very nice.”

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

It doesn't take long for Neal's friend to show up again.

“Did you get it?”

Matthew sighed when he sees the man standing outside his work.

“And no, Neal did not tell me where you work,” he stated. “I figured it out myself. And did you get the box?”

“I did,” Matthew decides to just answer. “You were the one that gave it?”

“I just _delivered_ it,” he corrects. “It was from Neal.” Matthew just sighs. “He's not going to give up you know.”

“Tell him that I remember our conversation ending differently,” Matthew steps away from the man. “And if you're going to keep bothering me, at least tell me your name.”

“Just call me Dante.”

Another fake name. But he didn't question it, he just turned and left.

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

Matthew knew that Neal wouldn't stop. At first, when he initially told Neal stop he did, much to his surprise. But now? Neal isn't stopping.

Matthew would always get letters and present from an anonymous sender, someone that he knows is Neal. He didn't want to touch the presents, fearing they were stolen. But after awhile, Neal had sent him a letter claiming that they were not stolen and just recreations Neal had made. And that he was hurt that Matthew was not appreciating them.

Because somehow, Neal had found out that he was just storing them away.

Matthew tried to ignore it all at first, but it didn’t work. Then he began to read them. Then came him actually _looking forward_ to it. Just like it had been when Neal visited in person.

Matthew didn't want to get attached so he forced himself to stop reading them. Then they came more frequently, as if Neal knew he wasn't reading them. Which didn't matter anyway, he couldn't stop himself from reading them again.

The most recent letter is the one that gained most of his attention.

_**Matthew,** _

_**It's clear to me that you're not actually reading these letters anymore. I should have just listened to you when you told me to leave you alone. So I'll stop writing them and leave you be.** _

The letters and boxes stop after that.

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

Not even Neal's friend “Dante” came over anymore. This is what Matthew had expected and needed, but not necessarily wanted. He knew this would be safe for him and his parents, but he just couldn't help but keep thinking about Neal.

For a few days, Matthew had wondered if it had been a trick that Neal thought would get him to reply. But a few weeks passed and still nothing. Then weeks turned into months.

And the change in Matthew did not go unnoticed.

Matthew himself didn't actually notice but his coworkers surely did. He, who was usually very focused, had been off track lately. Being distracted days on end had them suspicious.

“Something the matter Matthew?” Mathias had decided to drop by his station one day.

Matthew had been in the middle of a project when he was asked. He stops, caught off guard. “What makes you think there's something wrong?”

“First, I actually managed to surprise you,” Mathias listed off. “Secondly, you've been spacey lately. And must I go on?”

“I think I'll pass,” he turns back to working on his project.

“Seriously man! What's bugging you?”

Matthew didn't want to tell him, or anyone actually, about Neal. “Just some personal problems,” he tells him. Which is still technically true.

“Parents getting to you?” Mathias asks glumly.

“What?” Matthew asked, sounding confused.

But it seemed like Mathias had not heard him, as he continued. “Taking care of people is a difficult task.”

“It's not that, besides, Andrew’s coming back from London soon anyway,” Matthew explained, stopping his project yet again. “Said he misses home too much, and decided to stick around and get a job around here.”

“So it's Andrew that's bugging you?”

Matthew knew that he wouldn't stop asking and went with, “Yeah, older siblings are a pain.”

“Well I wouldn't know,” he answers, having been an only child. “But maybe you could finally move out. Andrew's going to be home, he can lighten the load of taking care of your parents. Maybe you can go traveling!”

Again, while Matthew thought about traveling and going other places. It wasn't in his lifetime. Traveling wasn't made for people like him.

Matthew shook his head. “It's not for me,” he was shoved when he had finished his sentence.

“What's with you and “it's not for me”? What are you afraid of?”

Honestly? Matthew wanted to travel, but he knew what could happen to people. If his parents had been more overprotective of both him and Andrew, then things might have turned out differently. Andrew would have stayed and he himself might have rebelled and left Scotland a long time ago. And he possibly might have turned to a darker path.

“A lot of things,” Matthew decided to answer before ending their conversation.

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

“Matthew Keller!”

Matthew immediately recognized that voice. It had been years since he's heard it. “Alistair,” he had greeted. “How are you?”

“What's with the uniform?” He barked out a laugh. “What are you, a mechanic?”

Matthew just sighed. It was because of him and a few of his old “friends” that he had gotten into trouble. He backed out when they discussed a plan to go rob a jewelry store during high school. It didn't work out but he had a feeling that was what could have been the turning point.

“Actually, I am.”

Alistair just smirked.

After that time, Matthew didn't know what happened to them. But judging by how he looked, rich looking without having an official job, he had a feeling that Alistair went on the path of crime too.

“You've really let yourself go, huh?” He taunted. “Tell you what, I'll even help you out this one time.”

Matthew glared at him. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction of anything. “What can _you_ help _me_ with?”

Alistair just laughed again. “Anything!”

Before Matthew could reply, a thought passes his mind. He calms down a bit. “Even finding someone?”

“Knew you'd come around eventually,” Alistair grinned widely. “I have the right connections, of course I can.” He clasped his hands together, rubbing them together.

“Might be a little difficult,” Matthew replied.

“Who do you want, an ex girlfriend?”

“Neal Caffrey.”

Alistair scrunched up his nose. “Caffrey?” He asked with a confused tone. “What's your business with him?”

“What's my business is my business,” Matthew stated. “Now can you find him or not?”

“Of course I can,” he replied. “Who do you think I am?”

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

Matthew had no idea why he did that. He was supposed to be _not_ in contact with Neal, but he just asked Alistair to find Neal for him. Why had he done that? He was still cursing himself for having done that.

But fortunately, or unfortunately, Alistair had not been able to find Neal, at least not yet. So he was able to rub that in his face at least.

Matthew waited days, weeks, months, but Alistair still had not said a word to him. So “rubbing it in his face” wouldn't really work. But nonetheless, he took this as a win over Alistair.

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

Matthew didn't know how long he should wait. He's starting to think Alistair had done this on purpose. Maybe it was a taunt that made Matthew have hope or look forward to him finding Neal. But whatever his intention, no longer mattered.

When he gets home, he finds a letter addressed to him. He doesn't want to bring his hopes up but he thinks it's Neal.

He tears into it.

_**Keller,** _

So it wasn't Neal.

_**I know you're looking for him. I don't know what you're up to, but you have to stop, it's bringing his hopes up.** _

Whatever Alistair had been doing had gained their attention. So at least Neal knew he was looking for him. But Matthew still needed them to know it was genuine.

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

Ever since that letter, Matthew couldn't help but keep thinking about Neal again. The last part of the sentence that “Dante” wrote was bothering him. Neal obviously still thought about him. There was hope.

While Matthew wasn't supposed to like him, he started not to care. He just wanted to see Neal again.

What would he do when he saw him again? Matthew didn't know, he'd think about it when he got there.

Matthew went on his daily routine, waiting impatiently. He didn't know what to do otherwise. Though, he would not have to wait long.

“Need some help with that?”

Matthew stops, turning his head slightly at who had spoken. He shifts the paper bags in his hands. “Neal?”

“Hey Matthew,” Neal greets, pushing himself off the wall. He approaches him, offering a hand with the bags.

“Thanks,” Matthew replies, handing one bag over. He starts back to his home, Neal at his side. Now that Neal was there, he didn't really know what to say. They continued in silence.

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

Matthew allowed Neal in first before closing the door behind him. He kicks off his boots, shoving them to the side for a moment before going to his kitchen. He sets the bags down next to where Neal put them.

Matthew doesn't say anything as he starts to put things away.

Neal just stands there awkwardly, shifting on his feet. “I heard you've been looking for me,” he finally decides to say.

Matthew stops and turns around, closing the fridge door. “In a way, yes.”

Neal is quiet for a moment. “I assume you had something to say? Other than that, I don't see why you'd want to see me again.”

Matthew stood in front of Neal, taking a few breaths before speaking. “What I said the last time we met,” he starts hesitantly. “When I said it was better if you don't come back?”

“Yeah?” Neal said softly.

“Well, I still feel that way-”

Neal sighs, taking a step away.

“Hold on,” Matthew urged him. “While I think it's better if we don't see each other, I wouldn't particularly _mind_ it if we did, you know?”

Neal smiles, looking back at Matthew. “I know what you mean.”

“So? What do you think?” He asks, not wanting to sound too hopeful.

“I think we could work something out,” Neal replied, a grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism welcome. My tumblr is ElectronicSpace.  
> This went on much longer than I originally intended. But I kind of like this AU, let me know if you want more.


End file.
